A Team 7 New Year
by Argentum Anubis
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are spending New Year's Eve together. See what sort of random messes they get themselves into before- and after- the clock strikes midnight. [Rating because of extra chapter- MXM. The rest of the chapters do not have that and you do not have to read the last chapter to enjoy the fanfiction so if you aren't into that, the last chapter is not for you.]
1. Part 1- Invitation

**Part 1- Invitation**

Sakura slid open the front door of her house. "Oh. Hi, Naruto!" She exclaimed with a smile. She poked her head out of the door and looked around. "Did Sasuke come with you?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nay, Sakura-Chan." He pushed past her and into the living room of the Haruno family. "Do you have any ramen?"

Sakura shook her head, shutting the door. "No, Naruto!"

"Aw," complained the blond teenager. "Why not?"

"Because this is a New Years celebration, not national ramen day!"

Narutos' eyes widened." You're kidding me! There's actually an entire day dedicated to ramen?!" He frowned. "Wait- then why have I never heard of it?"

As a firm knock came on the door, Sakura left Naruto to puzzle over the existence of a ramen holiday.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Sakura squealed at the front door. "You came!"

Naruto joined Sakura at the door. "Yo, Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke brushed a strand of raven hair from his eyes. "Sakura invited me, idiot."

Naruto sighed. "Aw, I thought it was going to be just Sakura and-"

Sakura elbowed Naruto in the side, pushing him away from the entrance so that she could usher Sasuke inside. "Come on in, Sasuke!" Guiding her guests to the couch, Sakura said "I made some cookies, if you'd like to try one Sasuke." She gestured to the plate on the coffee table.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto interrupted. "Did you know that there's a day dedicated to ramen?"

Sasuke stared at him. "Um, Naruto.. I seriously doubt-"

"You idiot!" Sakura yelled. "There's no such thing!"

"Then why did you say there is?"

"I didn't..." Sakura trailed off. "Never mind. Just sit down."

Naruto sat in the middle of the couch; Sakura went on his right and Sasuke, his left.

"Well." Naruto grinned. "Let's get this party started!"


	2. Part 2- Game

**Game**

"So..." Naruto began. "What should we do first?"

Sakura smiled. "Well, I planned a couple of things. Since midnight isn't for another hour or so, I figured that we could talk for a while and watch TV. Maye play a game or something? What do you think we should do first Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged. "A game sounds fine."

Sakura grinned. "How about go-fish?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure."

Sakura left, then returned with a pack of cards. She divided them up and they started the game.

Halfway through, Naruto burst out laughing. "Hey, Sasuke! This one looks like you!" He turned around one of his cards to reveal a blue shark with spikes on its head. "It has your hair!"

Sakura hid her snorts behind her own cards.

Sasuke glared, flipping around one of his own. "And this _pufferfish_ looks like _you_ , idiot."

Sakura's laughing got louder. "Come on you two, it's my turn." She looked down at her pile, glaring at it as she realized she was holding a bright pink octopus with a huge forehead.

Naruto peered over her shoulder to look at her cards and burst into laughter when he saw her card. "Ha! So I guess we all have fishy lookalikes."

Giving a growl, Sakura got up and stormed away.

"Wait, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto followed her to the kitchen.


	3. Part 3- Mess

**Mess**

In the kitchen, Sakura was filling a glass with juice. "What do you want, idiot?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for laughing, Sakura," he said, scratching his forehead sheepishly. "I shouldn't have."

She shook her head, waving her hand to dismiss his apology. "No, Naruto. It's fine. If I can laugh at you and Sasuke, I should be fine with you guys laughing at me."

Naruto grinned. "So... hug it out?" He darted forward, ignoring her calls for him to "stop!" and "wait!"

He accidentally bumped into her arm, sending the cup tumbling to the ground. Before he could stop it, the cup hit the ground, dumping the bright red liquid to the floor.

"Oops," he said, a small blush spreading across his cheeks. "My bad.

"Ugh... seriously, Naruto?!" Sakura was glaring at her pants, which were now stained on her one pant leg.

Naruto grabbed handfuls of paper towels, wiping up the mess on the ground.

"I have to go change," Sakura told him. "I'll meet you back in the living room." She disappeared down the hall.

Sighing, Naruto finished up his cleaning before dumping the dirty towels in the trash and going back into the living room.

Sasuke looked up at him.

"I don't think we should continue the game," Naruto admitted, sitting down. "Sakura is fine and she forgives us, but I accidentally spilled some juice, so he had to go and change."

Sasuke shrugged, picking the cards up. "Whatever."


	4. Part 4- Resolutions

**Resolutions**

Sitting on the couch, waiting for Sakura to return, Naruto and Sasuke were quiet for a couple of minutes. Finally, Naruto broke the silence. "What do you want to do in the new year, Sasuke?" Naruto asked his emo friend.

Sasuke folded his hands and leaned forward, with his elbows on his knees. He narrowed his eyes, focusing his gaze ahead. "To kill Itachi."

Naruto snorted. "Wow, uptight as usual Sasuke."

Sakura returned, sitting back down on the couch to Naruto's right. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Resolutions," Naruto replied. "What is yours, Sakura-Chan?"

"I want to get better as a kunoichi." Sakura pumped her fist in determination.

"Well mine is better than either of yours!" the blond exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "I want to eat as much ramen as I can!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever, loser."

"Really, Naruto? Why would you make that a resolution? You try to eat as much ramen as you can every day."

Naruto nodded. "Exactly! Which is why I want to eat even more next year!"

The other two shinobi face-palmed in unison.


	5. Part 5- Midnight

**Midnight**

They continued talking about their goals, past and present until ten minutes until midnight, when Sakura turned on the television and they watched the news. There were live videos as people in other areas celebrated New Years as it happened in their area. In the village of the sand, they sent up bright red fireworks in the middle of a sandstorm. The lights were barely visible through the sand, but inside, the sand villagers celebrated anyways.

When it reached three minutes before midnight, Sakura went into the kitchen and got drinks for the three shinobi- without Naruto's help- and brought them into the living room, where each teen took their own glass and stood in the middle of the room.

Naruto began counting down from ten, but Sakura interrupted him suddenly. "Naruto? You do realize there are still two minutes, right?"

Naruto shrugged. "So? It's more fun to count for all of the minutes leading up to it."

"... Sure," she replied.

"I can't wait for next year!" Naruto exclaimed when there was one minute left.

They all watched the clock as it rounded down, from fifty seconds, to forty, to thirty. Finally, at fifteen seconds, they began to count down out loud; they held their drinks in their hands.

"Fifteen... fourteen... "

"Ten... Nine..."

Naruto became more obnoxious suddenly as he got more excited. "Five! Four! Three! Two!"

Then, in unison, they shouted, " _One_!"

"Happy New year!"

Naruto guzzled his drink before hugging his friends, both squirming in the embrace. "It feels like I haven't eaten in a whole year! Let's go get ramen!"


	6. Extra: A Special New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:** Boy X Boy. Don't like, don't read.

 **Extra: A Special New Year's Kiss**

When there was only minute left, Sakura tried to get closer to Sasuke, hoping to kiss him when the clock struck midnight. Naruto, having the same thought on his mind, edged closer to Sakura. Sasuke, not noticing his friends' actions stood still, watching the clock.

However, when the clock reached five seconds until midnight, Sakura realized how close Naruto was and backed away so that he would not be able to kiss her.

However, Naruto had closed his eyes and, not realizing that his crush had backed away, he leaned forward as Sakura cheered "Happy New Year!"

When he opened his eyes, his blue orbs showed his shock as he saw that he was not kissing Sakura, but rather a certain raven-haired teenager. He broke the kiss, stumbling a few steps back.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, not saying a word.

Sakura laughed. "Naruto, you idiot."

"I-uh... Sasuke, I..."

Sasuke drained his cup and placed it on the coffee table.

As Naruto continued to stammer and blush, Sasuke grabbed his collar and pushed his lips to the other's, silencing him. As Sakura stared in disbelief, Sasuke held the kiss for a couple more seconds, then pushed away and sat down on the couch like nothing ever happened.

Blinking, Naruto fell into the couch. "Happy New Year to you too, Sasuke-kun."


End file.
